Do you think we'll be in love forever?
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: DenNor. Todas las personas cambian cuando abandonan el insituto, Mikkel y Lukas son la prueba de ello. Mikkel esconde varios secretos, entre ellos su nombre y las intenciones que tiene al proponerle un extraño trato a Lukas, el cual poco a poco cae en las trampas del danés. 2 meses es el tiempo limite para estar a su lado y luego ser abandonado o pedirle que se quede un poco más.
1. Chapter 1

**NA:** Solamente quisiera dejarles saber que he tomado la decisión de reescribir esta historia, los primeros 7 capítulos son los reescritos. No hay grandes cambios realmente, pero cuando la leí para saber como rayos continuar el fic… noté que habían ciertas cosas en mi escritura que no me dejaban en paz (no digo que esté libre de faltas de ortografía, sigo sin ser perfecta), así que aquí les dejo este DenNor.

 **Do you think we'll be in love forever?**

Sentía el peso de los brazos de alguien rodeando mi cadera, no sabía ni recordaba quien podía ser esa persona… despertar desnudo al lado de algún desconocido ya se había vuelto una extraña afición.

Hice un pequeño esfuerzo para voltearme y poder ver el rostro de la persona que había pasado la noche conmigo, pensé que encontraría el semblante de alguien que seguía profundamente dormido, pero no… acostado a mi lado se hallaban el dueño de un par de ojos azules que emanaban un extraño brillo, su cabello caía sobre su frente y estaba dirigido a diferentes direcciones.

El brazo que me rodeaba la cadera se trasladó a mi espalda y levemente empezó a acariciar mi piel.

—Buenos días, Lukas. —Le escuché decir.

Fruncí el ceño, no porque aquella mañana no fuera indicio de ser un buen día, sino porque esa persona sabía mi nombre.

A pesar de no poder recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, estaba totalmente seguro de que en ningún momento le había mencionado mi nombre, no tenía ningún motivo para dárselo a desconocidos con los que solamente planeo pasar una noche.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunté mientras me sentaba y preparaba para salir de la cama.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No me reconoces? —Le volteé a ver sobre mi hombro, definitivamente ese no era un rostro que olvidaría de haberlo visto antes… tan solo observarlo me daba ganas de golpearlo. No entendía que me había llevado a dormir con él. —Bueno, creo que es normal… a mí también me costó reconocerte al principio.

El idiota ignoró mi pregunta y empezó a divagar entre palabras; sin embargo, su última oración me llamó la atención.

—¿Quién eres y de dónde me conoces? —Cuestioné antes de voltearme por completo y observarle detenidamente con intención de reconocerle. Sus ojos me observaron de forma extraña, despreciativamente dirigí la mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación.

—Soy Mikkel... —Su voz sonaba insegura al mencionar su nombre, el cual tampoco me sonaba familiar. —Nunca habíamos hablado realmente…

Eso no respondía exactamente a mi pregunta.

—Entonces ¿cómo sabes quien soy? —Tal vez separando la pregunta el muy idiota la comprendería.

—Tú pertenecías al club de magia cuando estábamos en el instituto. —Le observé recostarse sobre una almohada, tras lo cual dirigió la mirada hacia el techo como si estuviese recordando buenos tiempos… por mi lado, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. —Aunque estaba en un curso más avanzado al tuyo nunca tuve el valor de hablarte… eras, bueno… lucías diferente en aquel entonces.

Fruncí el ceño al ser incapaz de recordarle, no me agradaba la idea de haber pasado la noche con alguien que se disponía a revivir los recuerdos de mis días en el instituto.

—Tenías muy buena pinta de ser un delincuente, una vez escuché que los miembros del club de magia se distinguían por ser buscapleitos… —Me puse de pie, lo cual hizo que él dejase su comentario a medias.

—Idiota. Yo no era un delincuente…—Mis días en el instituto no era algo que deseaba recordar en ese momento, lo mejor sería acabar con esa conversación, sacarlo de mi apartamento y aceptar que nunca más volvería a toparme con él, poco importaba que él supiese sobre mi antiguo yo.

—Solías pasar el tiempo con el tipo inglés, ¿cuál era su nombre? El que parecía molesto con todo el mundo… —Rodé los ojos al saber que se refería a Arthur, otro miembro del club de magia. —Él también parecía ser un delincuente. ¿Acaso ese era un requisito para ser parte de ese club?

Intenté contenerme para evitar lanzarle mi almohada a la cara, pero siendo sincero, realmente quería golpearlo por su estupidez.

—¿Acaso eres sordo? Te dije que no era un delincuente, Arthur tampoco lo era… ni cualquier otro que estuviera en el club de magia... —Me forcé a detenerme recordando que no tenía ninguna obligación de darle explicaciones. —Vete de aquí y olvídate de mí.

No tenía intención alguna de que aquel hombre siguiera haciéndome recordar la vida que había llevado hace cinco años. Esos eran recuerdos que se quedarían intactos en el anuario.

Con tal de ponerle fin a nuestra conversación, me dirigí al baño, no sin antes voltear a ver una vez más al tal Mikkel, con suerte ya se habría ido cuando yo terminase de ducharme.

Encerrandome en el baño, me posicioné frente al espejo y observé el reflejo de mi cuerpo desnudo… varias marcas oscuras cubrían mi cuerpo. Me preguntaba cuales habían sido producto de la noche anterior, tras unos segundos dejé de darle importancia y me dirigí a la ducha, sentir el agua fría deslizarse sobre mi piel era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Terminé de bañarme y regresé nuevamente a mi habitación; Mikkel ya no se encontraba allí y mi cama estaba debidamente ordenada, algo demasiado extraño a mi parecer. Dirigiéndome al armario, escogí mi atuendo y me vestí rápidamente con intención de dirigirme a la cocina lo más pronto posible para prepararme una taza de café; sin embargo, no contaba ni deseaba encontrarme con el rubio en mi cocina…

Su mirada estaba fijada sobre la cafetera, seguramente intentaba descifrar como funcionaba.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Le observé sobresaltarse al escuchar mi voz. Inmediatamente se volteó hacia mí con sus ojos azules ampliamente abiertos.

—¡Lukas! ¡Me asustaste!... No te escuché llegar. —Cruzandome de brazos me cuestioné por qué siempre ignoraba mis preguntas.

—Limítate a responderme. —¿Quién se creía él que era? Estaba en mi casa.

—Lo siento. —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se alborotó el cabello que de por sí ya estaba despeinado. —Pensé que estabas de mal humor, así que decidí preparar un poco de café para ti.

Gruñí por lo bajo tras escucharle, yo no estaba de mal humor, lo único que quería era que se marchara… ya no le necesitaba. Si bien tenía deseo de beber un poco de café, no tenía ninguna razón para que él lo preparase.

Suspirando profundamente me acerqué a él y lo empujé levemente para poder encender por mí mismo la cafetera.

—No necesito que hagas nada por mí. —Murmuré secamente. —Puedes marcharte ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Después de todo lo que sucedió ayer ¿me vas a echar a la calle solo así? —Pude discernir el tono burlón de su voz. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una sonrisa socarrona. —Aún es temprano. ¿Por qué no me cuentas como es tu vida ahora?

Apoyándose contra la pared, me observó detenidamente.

—No hay razón alguna por la que deba contarte algo sobre mí. —Era la verdad, de nada serviría que él fingiese estar interesado en mi estilo de vida actual. —Cuando te vayas te olvidarás de mí y eso será todo.

Había que ser realistas, sería menos problemático para mí si desde ese momento evitaba que él metiese su nariz en mis asuntos.

Dándole la espalda, me dispuse a buscar una taza en la cual poner el café.

—¡Oh! También lo recuerdo a él. —Sin realmente saber a que se refería le observé desde mi lugar. En sus manos tenía una fotografía, y no cualquier fotografía…

—¡Deja de tocar mis cosas! —Exigí mientras dejaba de lado mi búsqueda por la taza, extendiendo mi mano esperé a que él la devolviese.

—¿Eras amigo de Emil? —Preguntó antes de entregármela.

Sospechosamente le observé con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No. —Observé la fotografía antes de ponerla nuevamente en su lugar. —Somos hermanos.

La mirada con la que me observó me dejaba en claro que trataba de hallar algún parecido entre Emil y yo.

—Hermanastros. —Especifiqué ahorrandome escucharlo preguntar al respecto.

—Eso explica muchas cosas… —Murmuró en tono pensativo, estuve a punto de cuestionarlo sobre ello pero su sonrisa reemplazó su ceño de meditación. —Entonces, volviendo al tema de conversación ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

Le volví a dar la espalda esperando a que mi café estuviese listo.

—Ya te dije que no es algo que te importe. —Fríamente respondí.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, le escuché dar unos pocos pasos, decidí ignorarlo creyendo que empezaría a deambular alrededor de la cocina; sin embargo, sentí un par de brazos enrollándose alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Mi cuerpo se tensó tras voltear el rostro y encontrarme con él suyo a centímetros del mío.

—Creo que necesitas un abrazo. —Susurró seductoramente en mi oido.

Fruncí el ceño y me removí intentando alejarlo de mí.

—¡No necesito que me toques! —Grité enojado, inmediatamente me soltó.

—Eso no era lo que aparentabas anoche. —Respiré hondamente tras su comentario. —¿Acaso te embriagaste lo suficiente a propósito para olvidarlo todo?

Observándole sin emoción alguna, esperé a que él mismo reconociese que había acertado, esperaba que se decepcionara en ese momento y se marchase, pero en lugar de eso, una sonrisa burlona ocupó su rostro.

—Es muy probable que no recuerdes, o que simplemente prefieras negar lo que tu subconsciente desea… —Poco a poco se volvió a acercar a mí. —Yo no estaba ebrio anoche y recuerdo claramente tus suplicas.

Antes de darme cuenta me hallaba acorralado contra la pared y él, un nudo en mi garganta empezó a formarse.

—A...Aléjate. —Tartamudeé inconscientemente. —¡No sabes nada! No creas que por haber pasado una noche conmigo sabes algo de mí.

Mikkel me observó reprobatoriamente y negó con su cabeza.

—¿Qué tanto te conoces a ti mismo? —Le observé desafiante, él no tenía derecho alguno de preguntarme aquello, sabía que quería manipularme. —Lukas, hagamos un trato.

Su mano rozó una de mis mejillas y yo fruncí el ceño; sin embargo, no lo detuve. Le demostraría que no podía hacerse el listo conmigo.

—Durará dos meses. —Guiñó el ojo mientras deslizaba su mano hasta mi mentón. —Déjame conocerte por ese tiempo, quizás así te conozcas a ti mismo.

Absurdo, no había mejor descripción para lo que escuchaba en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía como se le podía haber ocurrido sugerirlo.

—N…Nhh... —A punto de negarme, sentí la presión de sus labios contra los míos, fue en ese momento en que me condené a mi mismo.

Podía ignorar una mirada, así como podía resistir una caricia… pero un beso…

Mordí levemente su labio inferior y escuché un leve gruñido de su parte, inmediatamente rompió el contacto y me observó con deseo.

—Lo siento, Lukas. —Se disculpó tras lamer sus labios disimuladamente. —Si continúo no querré parar y debo irme por ahora, no te preocupes volveré esta noche.

Me guiñó antes de acariciar mi rostro nuevamente.

—Yo no quiero que vuelvas. —Logré decir mientras observaba como me daba la espalda para marcharse.

Él detuvo su paso y me observó nuevamente.

—Me devolviste el beso, eso es suficiente para sellar el trato. —Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros. —A partir de ahora eres mi novio.

Quise detenerle para alegarle que yo no estaba de acuerdo ni con su trato ni con ser su novio, pero la puerta de mi apartamento se cerró antes de que lograse hacerlo y yo no iría tras él, después de todo, deseaba que él se marchase.

—Mikkel… —Su nombre se escapó de mis labios, bufando me dispuse a servirme mi taza de café.

Suspirando pesadamente, tomé la taza conmigo y me dirigí a la antigua habitación de Emil, lugar donde había encerrado todos mis recuerdos de mi época en el instituto… quizás ahí encontrase el maldito anuario y pudiese descubrir quién era el idiota de Mikkel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No logré evitar estornudar al empezar a remover las cajas que habían permanecido intactas por varios años dentro de la habitación de Emil. El polvo no había perdido la oportunidad de colarse en aquel lugar, al cual no había tenido necesidad de entrar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Varios libros y otro montón de objetos de los cuales no había sido capaz de deshacerme habían sido almacenados en aquel lugar; sin embargo, tras volver a verlos, poco recordaba del valor que tenían para mí.

Tras revisar el interior de diversas cajas, finalmente encontré la que buscaba, en su interior se hallaban mis anuarios y los de Emil.

"Mikkel", no sabía su apellido, lo que complicaría mi indagación. Rubio y ojos azules… la mitad de estudiantes encajaban a la perfección con esa descripción.

La idea de tener que revisar las fotografías de todos los que estuvieran en aquellos libros me hizo suspirar pesadamente. No teniendo opción alguna, decidí llevarlos conmigo a un lugar con menos polvo.

Con el transcurso de las horas, el café se terminó así como lo habían hecho las hojas del primer anuario.

Maldije a Mikkel por lo bajo, si me hubiese dado su apellido cuando se presentó no me hubiera visto en la necesidad de pasar tanto tiempo sentado observando fotografías de personas que apenas recordaba, y en las cuales, no le reconocía.

Aburrido, busqué una fotografía del club de magia, en pocos segundos encontré una donde Arthur, Vladimir y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón del club, cada uno vestía una capa oscura que ocultaba la mayor parte de nuestros uniformes.

"Solías pasar el tiempo con el tipo inglés, ¿cuál era su nombre? El que parecía molesto con todo el mundo. Él también parecía ser un delincuente. ¿Acaso ese era un requisito para ser parte de ese club?" Recordé las palabras de Mikkel… fruncí el ceño, en esa fotografía no había ni una pizca de delincuencia.

Sin darme cuenta, perdí la noción del tiempo y alcanzé la última página del último anuario que me quedaba… lentamente dejé el libro por un lado, cerré los ojos, inhalé profundamente y conté hasta cuatro… exhalé intentando controlar la rabia por no haber encontrado a ningún Mikkel entre el ciento de hojas que acababan de robarme toda la mañana.

Estaba seguro de no querer verle nuevamente, además de ser molesto e irritante, acababa de hacerme malgastar mi tiempo, del cual empecé a ser más consciente al notar como las manijas del reloj poco a poco empezaban a acercarse a las diez, no estaba ansioso, simplemente quería que la noche transcurriese y que él no hiciese acto de presencia. Es más, para no tomar el riesgo, tomé mi abrigo y salí de mi apartamento, haría lo que hacía cada noche antes de toparme con Mikkel.

* * *

 _Mikkel POV_

—Eres un idiota Matthias. —Escuché a Vincent decir mientras salíamos de su casa. —Solo a ti se te ocurre darle un nombre falso.

—Tenía que hacerlo. —Deseaba justificarme, aunque admitía que mentir sobre mi nombre no era la idea más brillante que había tenido. —Era obvio que no me recordaba, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad…

Vincent no se preocupó en ocultar su risa.

—Terminarás en ridículo. —Hice una mueca mientras le observaba acomodarse la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. —Tarde o temprano se enterará de tu pasado y terminarás con el corazón roto.

—Se supone que eres mi amigo… ¡deberías darme animos! —Susurré mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Recuérdame una vez más, ¿por qué tengo que ir contigo? —La mirada verdosa de Vincent había retomado su seriedad habitual. —No es como si me beneficiase el hecho de que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien acostarte.

—Me debes un favor. ¿Lo olvidas? —Inquirí con ojos de cachorro. Lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que con eso lo convencería. — ...Y uno demasiado grande.

Rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —Sonreí ampliamente y puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—No te preocupes, Vin. —Mencioné mientras le guiñaba un ojo. —No es como si fueras a asesinar a Lukas o algo por el estilo. Simplemente debes asustarlo un poco.

—Idiota. —Le escuché murmurar.

Continuamos nuestro camino en silencio hasta llegar al apartamento de Lukas, verifiqué la hora, pronto serían las once de la noche y Lukas me consideraría su héroe. Sonreí para mí mismo ante esa idea.

Vincent me observó de reojo, presentí que se estaba arrepintiendo de ser parte de todo aquello, levantando mis pulgares y con la mejor sonrisa que pude ofrecer, le rogué su apoyo.

Ocultandome en el pasillo continuo, le observé abrir la puerta con la clásica técnica de la tarjeta de crédito, luego de lo cual, se adentró en el apartamento de Lukas.

Esperando a que transcurrieran unos pocos minutos, imaginé el escenario de lo que sucedería en breve… Vincent fingiría ser un asaltante, lo cual asustaría a Lukas, lo que me daría a mí, la oportunidad de entrar a su rescate, inmediatamente me ganaría su confianza. Un plan que solamente un genio podía tener.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo bien estructurado de mi plan, pasaron cinco minutos y aún no parecía haber señal alguna para que fuese necesaria mi presencia… impacientado, decidí salir de mi escondite y entré al apartamento de Lukas.

No habían señales de vida, ni del dueño del apartamento, ni de Vincent. Empecé a preocuparme pensando en la leve posibilidad de que talvez Lukas había utilizado magia negra sobre mi amigo… después de todo él estaba en ese club del demonio ¿Cierto?

—¿Ho… ho… hola? —Nerviosamente pregunté observando mis alrededores como si estuviese en una casa embrujada.

Desde la habitación de Lukas, escuché los pasos de alguien acercarse. Rápidamente me puse en guardia.

Para mi alivio, fue Vincent quien apareció luego de unos segundos, parecía estar más tranquilo que yo.

—¿Estás seguro que este es su apartamento? —Asentí afirmativamente como respuesta, sintiendo la necesidad de continuar actuando con precaución. —En todo caso, no está aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, se suponía que Lukas debía estar allí, le había dicho que regresaría…

—Hiciste lo que pudiste. —Escuché decir a mi amigo mientras se me acercaba para palmear mi espalda. —Vamos a beber, Lukas invita.

Hice un puchero al verle levantar un pequeño manojo de dinero.

—No puedes robarle a Lukas. —Con una mirada seria tomé el dinero de su mano.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre mí. Sabía que mis palabras no serían lo suficientemente fuertes para causarle culpabilidad. Suspiré cansadamente, quizás lo mejor sería volver mañana por la mañana.

Salimos del apartamento y decidí llevar a Vincent al bar donde había encontrado a Lukas la noche anterior.

* * *

 _Vincent POV_

Aún no comprendía porqué rayos era amigo de Matthias, a diferencia de él, yo no era un idiota...

¿Realmente pensaba que "fingir un asalto" iba a funcionar? Ese tipo de ridiculeces solo podían pasar por la mente de un danés como él. No podía negar que desde un principio, sabía que esa loca idea, no era más que un intento fallido, por lo que al corroborar que definitivamente no me había equivocado le dije que fuéramos a un bar, quizás así se le subiría un poco el ánimo.

Sin embargo, cuando entramos al bar, se detuvo repentinamente y observó fijamente a un muchacho rubio que estaba sentado en completa soledad, su mirada estaba perdida en un vaso de cristal completamente vacío.

—Lukas… —Apenas logré escuchar el nombre antes de que se volviese hacia mí y empezase a hacer señas indicándome que saliéramos de aquel lugar.

Observé nuevamente al muchacho y luego seguí a Matthias… así que ese era Lukas.

—¡Tengo una nueva idea! —Gritó efusivamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. No me preocupó aquel cambio de humor tan repentino, estaba acostumbrado a ellos. —¡Vas a insinuártele a Lukas!

—Matthias, creo que necesitas hacerle una pequeña visita al psicólogo. —Empecé a empujarlo, si bien sus cambios de humor era algo "normal", ese último comentario no lo era... —¿Te has escuchado a ti mismo? Primero quieres que "asalte" a tu novio y ahora… ¿quieres que me coquetee con él? Olvidalo.

Definitivamente debía de haber algo sumamente raro en el cerebro de Matthias.

—¡No lo estás entendiendo! —Se quejó el muy idiota resistiéndose a dar un paso más.

—No hay nada que entender. Estás diciendo estupideces y punto. —Recalqué lo obvio mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Me debes un favor... —Oh no, no utilizaría el mismo truco dos veces la misma noche. Me crucé de brazos, sabía que estaba disfrazando una amenaza con esas palabras. —Vamos, Vin… hazlo por mí.

La mirada de cachorro que se estaba esforzando por mantener no estaba causando ningún efecto positivo, rodé los ojos mientras utilizaba una de mis manos para apartar su rostro de mi vista.

—Lo haré solamente porque disfrutaré verte llorar cuando te des cuenta que yo tenía razón. —Arrastre esas palabras para que salieran de mi boca. Su sonrisa resurgió nuevamente.

—Bien, en ese caso te explicaré el nuevo plan. —Empezó diciendo mientras se acercaba a mi oído para susurrar otra de sus ideas estúpidas; sin embargo, esta vez, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la carcajada que estaba a punto de escaparse de mis labios. Me encargaría de disfrutar aquello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _POV Lukas_

Quizás debí haberme quedado en casa, pero de hacerlo, hubiese roto la rutina nocturna que había llevado desde hace ya tres años. Tenía un extraño sentimiento, muy similar al que había tenido las primeras veces que había entrado a ese bar.

Me acerqué a la barra y tras pedir algo que me ayudase a perder la mayor parte de mis sentidos, observé el recinto, no habían muchas personas, encontrar a alguien que quisiera liarse conmigo por una noche tal vez sería difícil, no imposible… siempre encontraba a alguien al final de cuentas, pero notando las pocas posibilidades, tendría que esperar un buen tiempo.

Me acerqué a una mesa desocupada y tomé asiento, contemplé el líquido oscuro dentro del vaso de cristal y fui embargado nuevamente por el sentimiento de la inexperiencia. Odiaba sentirme así, sabía que no me quedaba moral por la cual preocuparme, últimamente, desperdiciaba cada noche en ese bar, en el cual, siempre encontraba a alguien con quien revolcarme en la cama, luego de lo cual, a la mañana siguiente, esa persona desaparecería para siempre… y si nos encontrábamos nuevamente, simplemente fingíamos que nunca nos habíamos visto, ese era el tipo de personas a las que yo busca, solamente a alguien que quisiera tener una noche de sexo que eventualmente quedaría en el olvido.

Saboreando la bebida decidí tragarme el mal presentimiento que me acompañaba; después de todo, esa era la razón principal por la que las personas van a los bares, poco a poco, el licor fue desvaneciéndose de mi vaso, y aunque deseaba que mis emociones siguiera el mismo ejemplo que el alcohol, estaba seguro que necesitaría una cantidad mayor de esa sustancia dentro de mí para lograrlo.

Apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa, quise ocultar el disgusto que sentía en ese momento, y calculé haber pasado cinco minutos en esa posición antes de levantar el rostro nuevamente. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con otro desconocido frente a mí.

Haciendo contacto visual, noté que sus ojos verdes que parecían estar escaneándome cuidadosamente.

—¿Mala noche? —Cruzándose de brazos levantó una ceja al preguntar aquello.

Mi respuesta usual hubiese sido un rápido asentimiento y me hubiese levantado inmediatamente para irme de aquel lugar junto al desconocido, pero hoy no era una noche usual, y él tampoco aparentaba serlo.

Guardé silencio y le observé aún más detenidamente, lo cual hizo que su mirada se intensificase.

—O quizás… —Se inclinó sobre la mesa antes de continuar. —¿Estás esperando a tú único y verdadero amor?

No logré evitar rodar los ojos.

—¿Crees que ese podrías ser tú? —Sarcásticamente inquirí, tras lo cual, él se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes pasar la noche conmigo y luego lo comprobamos. —Se puso de pie inmediatamente. —Pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedo satisfacerte solo por una noche.

Se dirigió a la salida del bar y antes de darme cuenta, empecé a seguirle.

* * *

 _POV Vincent_

Me volteé levemente para asegurarme que Lukas estuviera siguiéndome, suspiré aliviado al hallarle a mis espaldas, aún seguía sin creer que estuviera haciendo esto por Matthias…

Su nuevo plan seguía siendo infantil, pero a diferencia del anterior… en éste podría darle una buena paliza, que con suerte, le enseñaría a dejar de involucrarme en sus problemas.

Si todo salía de acuerdo con lo estipulado sucedería lo siguiente: Lukas y yo caminaríamos por la avenida, Matthias aparecería fingiendo estar molesto por encontrarse a su nuevo novio con un desconocido, osea yo… Se armaría una de esas escenas de telenovelas de comedia romántica en las que al final siempre queda alguien haciendo el ridiculo, ese sería Matthias por supuesto, fingiríamos una pelea callejera y yo aprovecharía la oportunidad para golpearlo por las estupideces en las que me envolvía… luego de lo cual, ambos se marcharían al apartamento de Lukas para aliviar sus tensiones sexuales.

En mi opinión, hubiese sido más sencillo que él hubiese sacado a Lukas del bar por sí mismo, pero Matthias es Matthias, y yo realmente quería golpearlo, así que aquí estábamos… El novio de mi amigo y yo caminando lentamente, esperando a que el idiota del danés se le ocurriera hacer acto de presencia.

Pero… los minutos pasaban y ahora Lukas caminaba a mi lado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y yo no sabía que hacer o decir, aún no había señal alguna de Matthias y nos estábamos acercando demasiado al apartamento de Lukas. No me quedaba de otra que guardarme mis maldiciones y seguir fingiendo indiferencia mientras caminábamos. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba el idiota de Matthias?

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, llegamos al apartamento y antes de abrir la puerta me observó desafiantemente.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —Si hubiese tenido la opción de responder sinceramente, no me hubiese contenido y le hubiera contado de que trataba aquella pantomima, pero no podía… prefería que quedase en secreto el hecho de ser cómplice del idiota más grande del mundo.

—No. —Respondí mientras me recostaba contra la pared. —¿Debería?

Lukas no respondió y simplemente abrió la puerta, adentrándose antes que yo.

Ahora literalmente tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Realmente tendría que acostarme con él? Analizé la situación rápidamene, aún era probable que Matthias apareciera en cualquier instante, el problema era que no sabía que tan lejos tendría que llegar hasta que eso sucediese… por la actitud de Lukas, podía deducir que lo que él buscaba no era una noche de romance, sino más bien una de lujuria…

¿Sería apropiado tener una noche lujuriosa con el nuevo novio de mi mejor amigo? Obviamente el culpable de todo esto no sería yo, si Matthias hubiera seguido su estúpido plan desde el inicio no tendríamos que vernos en esta situación.

Aún estaba divagando entre mis pensamientos cuando sentí a Lukas jalonear mi bufanda, sabía que lo que buscaba era alcanzar mi rostro, inclinandome hacia él, alejé totalmente a Matthias de mi mente.

Lo besé un tanto agresivamente, Lukas se deshizo de mi bufanda y sin romper el contacto, empezó a desabrochar mi camisa. Lo empujé contra la pared y deslicé mis manos bajo su ropa, su piel era suave y se estremecía al contacto de mis dedos…

Finalmente, escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de mi. Alejé mis labios de los de Lukas, sus ojos azules delataron inmediatamente su disgusto. Dirigí la mirada hacia el danés, sabía que la sorpresa e indignación en su mirada no eran producto de actuación, y en pocos segundos sucedieron varias cosas en poco tiempo…

Matthias me lanzó violentamente al suelo y se posicionó sobre mí, por la mirada asesina que me dirigía, supe que esa no sería la pelea fingida de la que había hablado a las afueras del bar… esta vez parecía ir en serio.

Le dirigí una mirada fugaz a Lukas quien observaba con desconcierto tanto a Matthias como a mí, me gané un golpe en el rostro por haber hecho eso. Fruncí el ceño e hice un esfuerzo por quitarme al idiota que tenía encima. Comprendía que actuase de esa forma ya que me había encontrado manoseando a Lukas, pero recordando el pequeño detalle de que era su culpa por llegar tarde, le lancé un puñetazo al rostro.

La furia que destilaba la mirada del danés me dejaba muy claro que su mente solo tenía un objetivo… hacerme sufrir. Estuve a punto de darle otro golpe pero repentinamente Matthias cayó inconsciente sobre mí.

Lukas había decidido intervenir y con un libro había golpeado la cabeza de Matthias lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle perder la consciencia.

* * *

 _POV Lukas_

—Sal de aquí. —Me dirigí al desconocido que yacía bajo el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikkel.

Me dirigí al sofá, me senté y me froté la sien, podía sentir que un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte se aproximaba; desgraciadamente, el de ojos verdes optó por ignorar mi orden y tras quitarse a Mikkel de encima, se sentó a mi lado antes de sacar una caja de cigarrillos.

—Así que… —Señaló el cuerpo inerte de Mikkel con un cigarrillo. —Ese de allí es tú único y verdadero amor.

—No es más que alguien como tú. —Bufé reclinando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Para nada. —Se levantó y tomó su bufanda. —Solo un idiota actuaría como él...

Se encaminó a la puerta y sostuvo la perilla por un par de segundos.

—Pero incluso los —idiotas, tienen sus razones para actuar como lo hacen. —Salió tras mencionar aquello.

Observé despreciativamente a Mikkel, él era culpable de hacerme sentir mucho más desgraciado de lo que ya era. Estaba a punto de obtener lo que quería y lo había echado a perder.

Me levanté e intenté arrastrarlo fuera de mi apartamento, así me quedaría en mi soledad nuevamente; sin embargo, el peso de su cuerpo era mayor del que creía, lo que nos dejaba con el plan B.

Caminé a la cocina y llené un vaso con agua fría.

Al regresar nuevamente al lado de Mikkel dejé caer el líquido sobre su rostro, el de cabello alborotado reaccionó como esperaba. Una expresión entremezclada con paranoia y desconcierto se reflejaba en su mirada.

Aproveché su confusión para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y dirigirle una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Oculté toda emoción de mi voz.

—Dije que volvería...—Con sus manos intentó soltar mi agarre. —Eres… eres mi novio... ¿Lo olvidas?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _POV Matthias_

Estaba seguro de que me había metido en un gran problema, no solo con Lukas… sino que también con Vincent, ya encontraría una forma de disculparme con él, pero en este momento lo que más me preocupara era el sobrevivir a la mirada asesina que Lukas me dirigía.

Le recordé que esa misma mañana tras haberme devuelto el beso habíamos sellado nuestro trato, y ahora él era mi pareja, pero creo que recordarle eso no hizo más que empeorar la situación…

—Eres un vil mentiroso. —Me acusó fríamente. —No eres más que una mentira.

Aquello hizo que algo se removiera dentro de mí. ¿Cómo sabía Lukas que estaba ocultando algo? ¿Acaso Vin le había dicho algo? Sin embargo, continúe fingiendo inocencia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —No aparté la mirada de sus ojos.

Lukas me liberó de su agarre y tomó un libro que reconocí al instante, entré en pánico al leer la palabra "Anuario" en la tapa.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que estaba en el club de magia? ¿Por qué conoces a Emil? —Hizo varias preguntas sin permitirme contestar ni una sola. —Eres un mentiroso, tú no estabas en el instituto, no existe ni un solo "Mikkel" en ninguno de mis anuarios.

Lukas se miraba seriamente molesto y mi nerviosismo empezaba a hacerse notorio.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes? —Murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño. —¿Qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí?

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría continuar con mi farsa… ¿Me odiaría Lukas si supiera la verdad? O mejor dicho... ¿Lo creería? Porque incluso yo preferiría creer que soy Mikkel y no Matthias… al menos Mikkel no tenía un pasado que ocultar, pero tal como Lukas dedujo… Mikkel no era más que una mentira creada por mí.

Bajé la mirada avergonzado de mi mismo.

—Lukas…—No estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo todo. Suspiré pesadamente y tomé el anuario que él tenía en sus manos. —Lo lamento…

Abrí el libro y busqué la página donde sabía, había una fotografía mía de hace aproximadamente cinco años atrás… la contemplé brevemente y me dispuse a romper la página.

Lukas intentó quitarme el libro de mis manos, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. Realmente no quería que él me viese, debía deshacerme de esa página antes de que Lukas la viera.

—Suelta mi anuario. —Exigió mientras jalaba uno de los extremos.

—¡No! —Grité casi suplicando. —Por favor Lukas, no necesitas ver a mi antiguo yo…

Esas palabras parecieron haber aumentado sus intenciones por recuperar el libro.

—Idiota ¿Quién eres? —Podía ver que Lukas estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que resoplé y me preparé para revelarle mi verdadera identidad.

—¡Está bien! Te diré quién soy, pero no puedes ver mi fotografía. —Sabía que él no lo aceptaría, pero no perdía nada poniendo esa condición.

—No eres nadie para ponerme condiciones. —Le escuché decir cansinamente, luego de lo cual soltó el libro haciéndome caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él se hallaba sobre mí y con una de sus manos empujaba mi cabeza contra la dura superficie.

—Escúchame bien, que te hayas acostado conmigo una vez no te da ningún derecho sobre mis cosas. —El tono de seriedad que utilizó fue tan gélido como su mirada. —¿Acaso crees que en una noche puedes entrar en mi vida y simplemente decir que eres mi pareja para luego actuar como un estúpido?

—Si lo dices de esa forma me haces ver mal. —Murmuré considerado sus palabras. —¡Pero tengo mis razones!

—Ser cobarde no es una razón. —Tomó un mechón de mi cabello agresivamente para levantar mi cabeza del suelo. —Ya me cansé de ti. Así que te sugiero que dejes de perder el tiempo y me digas que rayos haces aquí.

No podía negar que me sorprendía la manera en la que me estaba tratando. El Lukas que yo recordaba era un inexpresivo al que solamente solía observar mantener conversaciones con sus amigos del club de magia, pero ahora estaba sobre mí, observándome con esa mirada aniquiladora…

—Matthias Densen. —Supuse que Lukas me dirigiría una mirada de disgusto y desprecio al escuchar mi verdadero nombre, pero su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto. —Mi nombre real es Matthias…

—Tu nombre no es suficiente, no recuerdo quien eres. —Sentí un gran alivio tras escuchar eso. Si Lukas no tenía idea alguna de saber como solía ser físicamente en aquel entonces, no tenía ninguna razón por la cual preocuparme.

El problema ahora era deshacerme del anuario y extinguir su curiosidad… si no actuaba rápido mi cabello sufriría las consecuencias y no es que yo sea un vanidoso, pero conseguir esa imagen perfecta no había sido sencillo, y si Lukas viese mi fotografía lo sabría.

—Oye, mi cabello no tiene la culpa de que no me recuerdes. —Intenté ponerme de pie aún con el anuario envuelto en mis brazos.

Soltó mi cabello, pero no desistió en obtener el libro, así que aprovechando la ventaja de ser más alto que él, levanté mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y al instante supe que esa acción había sido un completo error.

Creí que Lukas intentaría alcanzar el libro y que incluso se pondría de puntillas para lograrlo, creando así una escena de enamorados. Pero no… lo que en realidad sucedió fue que recibí un golpe en el estómago, el cual no fue para nada suave. De repente, recuperar el aire que se me había escapado era mucho más importante que el libro, por lo que bajé instantáneamente ambas manos para sostener fuertemente mi estómago.

Lukas aprovechó mi estado de debilidad y tomó el libro nuevamente.

Caí de rodillas… todo estaba perdido.

* * *

 _POV Lukas_

"Matthias Densen". Busqué el nombre tan rápido como recuperé el anuario.

Intenté actuar lo más indiferente posible, pero me molestaba el hecho de que me diese una identidad falsa mientras él sabía quien era yo.

Debido a que esta vez conocía el apellido fue más fácil hallarle, e inmediatamente comprendí cuál era su necedad...

—Te burlaste de mí diciendo que lucía como un delincuente, pero olvidaste que tú eras un… —Antes de que lograse completar mi oración le vi hacer un esfuerzo para acercarse a mí para poner una de sus manos contra mi boca.

—Sí, lo acepto. —Le escuché decir contra mi oído, aún intentando recobrar la respiración. —No era nadie importante en el instituto… ni siquiera podías recordarme… pasaba desapercibido fácilmente… ¿te das cuenta de porqué nunca te hable?... jamás hubieras notado a un miembro del club de ajedrez…

En la fotografía se hallaba un tipo de apariencia despistada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, seguramente porque había parpadeado al momento de haber sido tomada, su cabello también lucía diferente.

A pesar de haber observado esa fotografía seguía sin recordarle, intenté alejarme de su agarre y darle un golpe nuevamente, pero su aliento golpeó nuevamente contra mi oído.

—Lukas, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana? —Su mano, que aún cubría mi boca, no me permitió responder. —No recurras al pasado… tú ya no eres la persona de hace cinco años y tampoco sabes quien eres ahora… Son dos meses… te darás cuenta que yo tampoco soy la persona que está en esa fotografía… por favor...

Finalmente alejó su mano de mi rostro y me observó con desesperación en los ojos.

—No planeo seguir tu juego. —Me alejé de él y me dirigí hacia la puerta para indicarle que saliera de mi apartamento.

—¡Empecemos una vez más! —Acercó su rostro al mio y me observó fijamente. —Soy Matthias Densen, el amor de tu vida durante los próximos dos meses…

Rodé los ojos y respiré hondamente.

—Y tú eres Lukas Bondevik. El dueño de mi corazón hasta que desees deshacerte de él. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo en contra de su comentario, cubrió mis labios con los suyo, ahogando el "Quiero deshacerme de ti en este instante." que planeaba escupirle a la cara.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _POV Matthias_

Sentía la necesidad de disculparme con Vincent, según la hora de mi movil, era demasiado temprano para llamarle, posiblemente seguiría durmiendo, pero prefería arriesgarme a llamarle a las 5:48 A.M., mi conciencia no estaría tranquila hasta haberme disculpado con él.

Encerrandome en el baño de Lukas, marqué su número con la esperanza de que estuviese despierto; después de tres intentos, por fin respondió.

—¿Tienes la remota idea de saber qué hora es? —Escuché la típica voz seria y gruñona de Vincent.

—¿La hora para decir que no fue mi intención golpearte? —Esperé que le hiciese gracia mi pregunta, esperanzado de obtener una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

—Matthias, sé muy bien que tu intención no era golpearme. —El cansanció se colaba en su voz. —...Era matarme.

Tras esas palabras supe que el precio a pagar por cada golpe dado, sería de igual forma dolorosa para mi billetera.

—¡Vamos Vin! sabes que no hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. —Respondí lamentando haber perdido el control al verle con Lukas.

—Tu cara decía todo lo contrario. —Alegó contra mí. —Además fue tu culpa el haber desaparecido de la nada.

No podía negar que él tenía razón.

—¡No es mi culpa! —Quise defenderme. —¡Creí que tardarías más tiempo tratando de convencer a Lukas! Así que aproveche la oportunidad para tomar una cerveza…

Realmente creía que a Vincent se le dificultaría convencer a Lukas, pero al terminar mi cerveza, ambos se habían marchado. Inmediatamente salí corriendo, tenía la esperanza de que Vincent sería capaz de retener afuera del bar, pero no había rastro de ninguno de ellos, suponiendo que se dirigirían al apartamento de Lukas, continué corriendo con toda la energía que había dentro de mí. ¿Qué se supone que debía de pensar si estaba observando a mi mejor amigo disfrutando plácidamente el cuerpo de Lukas? ¡Me sentía traicionado!

—En ese caso culpa a tu obsesión por la cerveza. —Gruñó dejándome claro que no aceptaría que le echase la culpa.

—Ya, está bien. —Necesitaba terminar de hablar con él, no estaba seguro en que momento despertaría Lukas. —Dime cuanto me costará tu perdón…

Crucé los dedos teniendo fe que de algún modo no me dejase en quiebra.

—Idiota. Lo olvidaste. ¿Cierto? —Esperé a que aclarase lo que acababa de decir. —Se suponía que te debía un favor…

Salté de alegría tras escuchar tan bellas palabras. ¡Todos mis ahorros seguirían intactos!

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —Quise asegurarme de que realmente no habría consecuencias tras lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Si Matthias, ahora estamos a mano. Ahora déjame dormir. —Luego de decir eso colgó.

Me sentí aliviado, ahora podría volver con Lukas y estar en paz conmigo mismo.

Salí del baño y regresé a la habitación, y observé en silencio a Lukas, estaba acostado de lado, y su respiración estaba calmada, probablemente seguía profundamente dormido… acostándome a su lado, cerré los ojos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Murmuró antes de voltearse hacia mi.

Sonreí para mí mismo.

—¿Me estabas extrañando? —Acaricié parte de su cabello.

—Para nada, creía que por fin me había librado de ti. —Fue la fría respuesta que deshizo mi sonrisa.

Le observé en silencio mientras se sentaba en la cama, dejando a la vista su espalda desnuda marcada por varias manchas oscuras, sabía que yo no había sido el causante de todas ellas, y me hizo sentir incómodo el observarle… no porque su cuerpo hubiese sido tocado por alguien más, sino porque ninguna de ellas fue hecha con amor… simplemente lujuria.

Mi mano rozó suavemente su espalda, trazando levemente el camino de una marca a otra. Debajo de mi dedos podía sentir el cuerpo de Lukas tensarse.

—Te doy asco ¿cierto? —Murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Me incorporé tras escuchar esas palabras.

—No. —Fue mi firme respuesta. Esa era la verdad, la incomodidad que sentía al verle no era por repulsión.

—Suelo acostarme con cualquiera, dejo que todos hagan lo que quieran con mi cuerpo. —Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío. —Temo no ser capaz de volver a sentir…

Varios golpes se dejaron escuchar y la voz de Lukas se desvaneció repentinamente dejándome en la duda de lo que estaría a punto de decir.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse apresurándose para salir de la habitación y abrir la puerta.

Debido a que yo ya tenía mis pantalones puestos no hice más que seguirle perezosamente, curioso por saber quien tendría la energía necesaria para visitar a Lukas a esas horas de la mañana.

Lukas abrió la puerta y un hombre serio con anteojos le saludó. No estaba seguro si ese hombre se había levantado con el pie izquierdo o algo por el estilo, pero la mirada con la que estaba intentando perforar mi alma hizo que creciera en mí el deseo de regresar a la habitación y encerrarme ahí hasta que Lukas me dijera que ese gruñón se había marchado.

—¿Quién es él? —Preguntó con una voz tan profunda como el inframundo.

Lukas volteó a observarme y se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien. —Fue la simple respuesta que golpeó mi corazón…

—Lukas… no es la primera vez que te encuentro en esta situación. —Ahora el tono de voz del recién llegado sonaba más fría que al inicio. —No puedes continuar con la vida que llevas.

El aludido ignoró el comentario del de lentes y se encaminó a la cocina, supuse que prepararía café para empezar a lidiar apropiadamente con los problemas que la vida diaria suele otorgar.

El recién llegado se cruzó de brazos tras notar la actitud distante de Lukas, pero no pareció haberse sorprendido por ello… me pregunto que tanto le conocía.

El ambiente empezaba a tensarse, y mi presencia no parecía estar siendo de ayuda. Sin embargo, no permitiría que ese desconocido arruinase el día de Lukas, así que intenté romper el hielo.

—Soy Matthias. —Sonreí con la intención de que el hielo que rodeaba el corazón de esa persona se derritiera.

A pesar de mi buena intención, su expresión no hizo más que endurecerse… Seguramente su corazón era una piedra y no un fragmento de hielo.

—No me interesa saber quien eres. —Respondió como si tuviese alguna autoridad sobre mí. —No eres nada más que una escoria que se aprovecha de Lukas.

—Berwald, no hables como si no te pudiese escuchar. —Se quejó Lukas.

—Sabes que es cierto. —Por la forma en que se trataban supuse que ambos eran cercanos, pero no pude evitar molestarme.

—¡¿Quién crees que eres?! —Exigí saber, nadie podía aparecer de la nada a primera hora de la mañana para arruinarle el día a Lukas.

—Matthias, eres demasiado ruidoso. —Fui silenciado al notar que había elevado mi tono de voz. —Berwald es mi primo, ve acostumbrándote a verle.

Tras escuchar esas palabras sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí, ¡el de lentes era familiar de Lukas! Tenía que causar una buena impresión y en lugar de hacerlo le estaba gritando… necesitaba encontrar una forma para enmendarlo, y una idea un poco versátil atravesó mi mente.

—Berwald... ¿Cierto? —Intenté apaciguar la mirada asesina de su rostro. —¿Por qué no intentas sonreír? ¡Quizás así puedas conseguirte a alguien que pueda quererte como yo quiero a Lukas!

Tras decir aquello sentí que debí haber pensado mejor mis palabras, puesto que esta vez no solo tenía la mirada molesta del de lentes, sino que también me estaba perforando la mirada de Lukas…

—Tú sentido de humor es terrible. —Ambos comentaron al unísono.

Los observé confundido, no estaba bromeando…

—Me voy. —Mencionó Berwald después de lanzarme una mirada de desprecio. —Ten esto.

Lukas recibió un sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa. El de lentes se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándonos solos nuevamente.

* * *

 _POV Lukas_

Sabía que tarde o temprano todo empeoraría, había olvidado que Berwald llegaría justamente ese día, de haberlo hecho, me hubiese asegurado de haber echado a Matthias a la calle antes de que él llegase.

Las breves visitas de mi primo siempre tenían dos objetivos, el primero… decirme que debía cambiar mi estilo de vida, y el segundo, entregarme un sobre que contenía suficiente dinero para poder sobrevivir durante dos semanas; aunque no podía quejarme, ese era el único contacto que había entre nosotros, él se limitaba a cumplir solamente con ese par de acciones para luego desaparecer hasta las siguientes dos semanas.

—¿Siempre es así? —Supuse que Matthias se refería a la actitud de Berwald.

Asentí mientras dejaba caer una buena cantidad de café en la taza que previamente había sacado.

—Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que está soltero y por eso vive amargado. —Gruñí tras escuchar ese comentario.

—Deja de meterte en la vida sexual de cada persona que conoces. —Aspiré el cálido aroma de mi bebida antes de continuar. —Ayer dejaste en claro que las apariencias engañan.

Quería que dejase de lado ese tema, hablar de la vida de Berwald no era realmente algo que me interesase.

—¿Estás diciendo que sí tiene pareja? —Rodé los ojos al notar el horror en su mirada.

—Idiota. —Murmuré en voz baja. —No, no sale con nadie. ¿Feliz? Si piensas ir tras él, te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora y me dejes en paz.

Observé desafiante a Matthias, esperaba verle salir corriendo por la puerta, pero contrario a mis deseos, se acercó a mí, rozó sus dedos contra mis mejillas.

—Dos meses ¿recuerdas? —Su mirada denotaba inseguridad… pero no inseguridad de sí mismo, sino de mí. —No intentes alejarme de ti antes de ese tiempo, quiero estar a tu lado todo lo posible.

Quería golpearlo… cada palabra que utilizaba sonaba demasiado convincente y eso me molestaba, sabía que todo eso era una farsa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Pov Lukas_

Matthias no aparentaba tener deseo alguno de marcharse y yo quería… no, necesitaba que desapareciese.

—¿Acaso no tienes un mejor lugar donde perder tu tiempo? —Pregunté mientras terminaba mi café.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se podría decir que el día de hoy lo tengo libre. —Mencionó sonriendo como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en su vida.

Levanté ambas cejas fingiendo poco interés.

—¿En serio? ¿A caso los vagos no tienen el día libre todo los días de su vida? —Cuestioné cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Por qué crees que soy un vago? —Quiso saber el muy bruto. Creí que era más que obvio.

—No lo sé. —Intenté sonar sarcástico. —Seguramente porque actúas como uno.

Matthias hizo una mueca tras mi respuesta.

—Bien, en ese caso intentaré actuar como tú. —Murmuró mientras cambiaba su semblante imitando mi expresión.

—No seas inmaduro. —Mencioné cansado de su actitud.

Me levanté y me dirigí al fregadero para lavar la taza que ahora se hallaba vacía.

—Eres demasiado serio. —Le oí quejarse. —¿Acaso Emil decidió irse a vivir a otro lugar porque no le dejabas vivir alegremente su juventud?

Tras escuchar esas palabras la taza que se hallaba enjabonada entre mis manos cayó fuertemente contra el fregadero quebrándose en varios pedazos. Maldije internamente.

—¡Lukas! ¿Te has hecho daño? —Rápidamente se acercó a mi lado.

—¡Callate, idiota! —Grité furioso. —¡Ya te dije que por haberte acostado conmigo no puedes asumir nada sobre mí vida!

Crují mis dientes intentando contener el repentino enojo que inundó mi ser. Matthias permaneció inmóvil a mi lado.

—No sabes nada sobre mí… —Murmuré fastidiado. —Tampoco sabes nada de Emil… así que cállate de una vez por todas.

Mis razones para querer alejarme de Matthias aumentaron, hablar sobre Emil solía empeorar mi humor y me hacía desear encerrarme en mi habitación.

—¡Vete! —Exigí en ese instante.

—Lukas… tranquilízate. —Esa no era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien pedirme que me tranquilizase al verme en ese estado.

—¡Lo haré cuando te marches! —Grité cansado de su presencia. —¡No quiero verte! ¡Márchate!

Mi tono de voz aumentaba y empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Lentamente le observé retroceder, en su mirada podía percibir decepción.

* * *

 _Pov Matthias_

Me preocupaba seriamente la manera en la que repentinamente Lukas había explotado.

Un aura iracunda empezaba a rodearle; sin embargo, está vez su furia parecía mil veces mayor que la del día anterior cuando peleábamos por el anuario…

Lukas tenía razón… yo no le conocía, no podía ir haciendo comentarios imprudentes de su vida, las consecuencias serían mayores si continuaba hablando sin pensar.

¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer en ese momento? Retroceder parecía lo más lógico. Temía que si me acercaba para intentar calmarle seguramente saldría seriamente herido.

Retrocedí poco a poco. Lo más probable era que él necesitase espacio.

Ver a Lukas de esa manera me inquietaba, pero no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer en ese estado, y no me arriesgaría a enfurecerle más.

Continué retrocediendo hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento, la distancia que nos separaba ahora era considerablemente segura.

—Lukas… —Hablé lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchase.

—Iré a ver a Emil. —Me interrumpió antes de que lograse continuar. —Vete ahora.

Resoplé, si Lukas tenía planeado salir no podía quedarme en su apartamento.

—Está bien… —Acepté resignado; sin embargo, le esperaría abajo y me encargaría de seguirle. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para saber donde vivía Emil, quizás hablar con él me ayudaría a saber porqué Lukas actuaba así.

Salí del apartamento y me dirigí a la calle en la que Vincent y yo debimos haber fingido nuestra pelea… allí esperé alrededor de una hora.

Estuve a punto de darme por vencido y creer que la única razón por la que Lukas había dicho que iría a ver a Emil, era simplemente para hacerme salir del apartamento; sin embargo, mi espera acabó cuando le vi salir de su apartamento.

Noté su cabello húmedo, imaginé que se había tardado debido a que había tomado un baño.

Preferí mantener mi distancia, temía que si notaba que le perseguía seguramente cambiaría de idea y no iría a ver a Emil.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras antes de detenerse frente a una floristería, le observé contemplar varias flores y luego continuar con su camino. Me preguntaba si deseaba recibir flores…

Cuando me acerqué a la tienda de flores examiné cuales podría gustarle, podría dárselas como una disculpa por haberlo enojado… además regalarle flores a tu pareja nunca pasa de moda. Volteé a ver a Lukas, aún seguía caminando, sino me apresuraba le perdería de vista.

Escogí por mí mismo unas cuantas flores y las pagué rápidamente, salí de ahí con el corazón acelerado, temía que Lukas hubiese desaparecido en la distancia, pero al verle esperando a que el semáforo cambiase de luz sentí un gran alivio.

Continuamos caminando separados, en cierta forma me sentía como un galán. Estaba empezando a armar escenarios mentales de cuál sería la reacción de Lukas al recibir el ramo de flores, el contener la emoción por entregárselo me estaba resultando difícil, quería correr en ese mismo instante y entregárselo… pero en ese momento noté que ya no caminábamos por la bulliciosa calle, sino más bien en un lugar tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, ahora tenía una idea del porqué de la reacción de Lukas. Me sentía como un idiota, acababa de notar el gran error que había cometido al bromear sobre la razón por la que Emil no vivía con Lukas…

Ahora dudaba si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, quizás lo apropiado sería permitir que Lukas estuviese solo, pero me preocupaba abandonarle en ese momento.

Le observé ponerse de cuclillas frente a una de las muchas lápidas de aquel cementerio; sin embargo, a mi parecer parecía más bien haberse desplomado frente la tumba. Me acerqué lo más que pude sin hacerle notar mi presencia…

—Berwald ha venido a verme hoy. —Le escuché murmurar quedamente. —Siempre dice lo mismo… Quiere que te deje ir… Dice que es tiempo de que salga y empiece mi vida otra vez… Lo siento Emil, pero no es tan sencillo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en el rostro de Lukas y mi corazón empezó a doler.

—Emil, te extraño… Todos los días recuerdo como inició todo, tenías grandes esperanzas y nunca les di importancia. Decir "lo siento" no sirve de nada, lo sé… muchos me hicieron sentir culpable, y lo acepto… reconozco que te marchaste por mi culpa. —La voz de Lukas sonaba demasiado dolida. —¿Conoces a Matthias Densen?

Escuché mi nombre y creí que me había descubierto.

—Él te recuerda… pero no sabe que tú ya no estás en este mundo. Él también cree que es mi culpa que te hayas ido... —Esa fue una puñalada directo a mi corazón, recordé las palabras que había mencionado esa mañana. —Es un idiota. Estoy seguro de que ha visto mi dolor y por eso decidió proponer ese estúpido trato. Cree que será un héroe cuando terminen los dos meses… Pero yo no creo en héroes.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué continuaba ocultándome intentando comprender su dolor? ¿Por qué no me acercaba y le abrazaba?

—No importa todo el consuelo que alguien intente darme… El mundo continúa dando vueltas a pesar de mi sufrimiento. —Empecé a acercarme cuidadosamente a él. —¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me odio cuando me veo en el espejo? Me desagrada lo que veo…

Por accidente, me paré en una rama, haciendo que Lukas callase tras notar mi presencia, él cubrió su rostro lloroso y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró fríamente mientras observaba el suelo.

—Lukas… Está bien llorar cuando necesitas hacerlo. —Mi voz sonaba tambaleante, realmente me dolía verle contener su dolor en un momento como ese.

Me acerqué a él y le rodeé con los brazos, no me importó que hubiese intentando alejarme… sabía que realmente necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.

Le escuché gimotear contra mi pecho y le abracé fuertemente, recordando que llevaba el ramo de flores en mis manos.

Me separé un poco de Lukas y con una de mis manos acaricié su rostro.

—Dale esto a Emil. —Susurré mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores.

Lukas observó las flores y luego me observó confuso.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Murmuró. —Te grité y creí que realmente te habías marchado…

No estaba seguro de como debía tomar esa frase, no estaba seguro si estaba decepcionado o aliviado de verme… decidí creer que era por la primera razón.

—Te dije que quería estar contigo todo el tiempo posible… incluso si no quieres verme. —Mencioné mientras volvía a abrazarle.

—Idiota…—Gimoteó nuevamente. —Debería ponerte una orden de restricción.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _POV Lukas_

Habían transcurrido alrededor de tres semanas desde la noche en la que me acosté por primera vez con Matthias, realmente podría decir que me sorprendía en gran manera el hecho de que nuestra "relación" aún siguiera en pie, siendo honestos yo no había cambiado mi actitud distante hacia él, y a pesar de ello él seguía llegando a mi apartamento cada noche. No comprendía la razón que le hacía volver y sinceramente estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su actitud me enloquecería.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres caminar tomados de la mano? —Era la decimo-sexta vez que él hacía esa pregunta desde que habíamos salido de mi apartamento.

—Matthias, te aseguro que la próxima vez que hagas esa pregunta voy a usar tu corbata para ahorcarte. —Murmuré cansado de escuchar su repetitivo palabrerío.

—En ese caso no sabrías quien es Tino y así no podrías presentárselo al gruñón de tu primo. —Gruñí tras aquel recordatorio.

La semana pasada Berwald había vuelto nuevamente para entregarme otro sobre con dinero y nuevamente Matthias estaba presente… se podría decir que todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que le pregunté a Berwald como le estaba yendo en su trabajo, luego de lo cual el danés se entrometió en nuestra conversación queriendo saber a lo que se dedicaba mi primo, de haber sabido a que conllevaría aquella intervención hubiese preferido no haber preguntado nada.

Berwald había crecido aprendiendo todo lo relacionado al mundo de la carpintería y tras mucho trabajo y esfuerzo había llegado a crear su propia compañía inmobiliaria. Se podría decir que él mismo se había forjado su propio futuro en el mundo de los negocios… No había nada malo en ello, el problema era que Matthias tuvo la ocurrencia de mencionar que tenía un amigo suyo que estudiaba diseño, el cual estaría agradecido de conocer a Berwald; por supuesto, él se negó rotundamente a conocer a un amigo de Matthias… no lo culpaba, seguramente sería otro idiota.

Sin embargo, Matthias no desistió fácilmente y Berwald aceptó a regañadientes… Y ahora aquí nos encontrábamos, camino al restaurante en el cual habíamos acordado reunirnos para que Berwald y el amigo de Matthias se conociesen. Ahora, la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué estaba yo presente? Aún seguía sin saber lo que me había hecho aceptar acompañar al danés a aquel restaurante, pero definitivamente me estaba arrepintiendo.

—Simplemente deja de actuar como el idiota que eres. —Murmuré mientras intentaba calcular cuanto tiempo más tendría que soportar aquella tortura.

—Pero caminar tomados de la mano no tiene nada de malo. —Intentó hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—¿Por qué te cuesta aceptar que no quiero tomar tu mano? —Le observé irritado. —Ya es suficiente tener que soportar tu presencia.

Matthias resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien. —Finalmente aceptó. Milagrosamente no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

Al ingresar al lugar nos detuvimos y Matthias buscó alrededor del lugar a su amigo.

—¡Ahí está! —Alegremente anunció al divisarle. —¡Tino!

A pesar de nuestra reciente discusión sobre no caminar tomados de la mano, sostuvo la mía efusivamente y me arrastró a la mesa donde estaba el supuesto Tino.

—¡Matthias! —La voz alegre y nerviosa de un muchacho quizás de la misma edad que yo resonó en mis oídos cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca. —Tú debes ser Lukas ¿Cierto?

Me tendió la mano y yo la estreché antes de dirigirle una mirada de soslayo a Matthias, Tino no parecía ser un idiota como el danés, si bien su mano había estado sudorosa cuando la tomé e intentaba evitar contacto visual supuse que se debía al nerviosismo de conocer a Berwald.

—Así es, Tino. —Matthias contestó en mi lugar. —Él es mi adorado Lukas.

Fruncí el ceño tras escuchar sus palabras, no me agradaba la idea que utilizase ese tipo de expresiones refiriéndose a mí.

—Soy Tino Väinämöinen. —Se presentó a sí mismo, luego de lo cual decidimos tomar asiento y esperar a que Berwald llegase.

Tino y Matthias empezaron una amena conversación de temas triviales que no me interesaban en lo absoluto, por lo que preferí observar el menú del restaurante.

Quizás habrían pasado diez minutos cuando por fin apareció Berwald, el cual se sentó a mi lado y frente a Tino, Matthias había dicho que prefería sentarse frente a mí para poder disfrutar de su cena mientras me observaba, lo cual sonaba ridículo… lo más seguro era que temía sentarse al lado de Berwald.

A pesar de la actitud callada de mi primo sabía que había algo extraño, desde que se había sentado no había dejado de observar a Tino, al principio creí que intentaba intimidarle, pero luego me percaté que no le estaba dirigiendo la misma mirada intimidante que solía dirigirle a Matthias, sino una más apacible; sin embargo, eso no hacía que el nerviosismo del muchacho desapareciese, es más… estaba seguro que había aumentado.

—Tino ¿Has traído alguna muestra de tu trabajo? —Intenté distraerle de la mirada de Berwald.

Tino se volteó hacía mi y me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento antes de asentir.

—Así es. —Se inclinó a un lado para alcanzar el portafolio que había llevado consigo. —¿Quieren ver algunos de mis diseños?

Todos los presentes sabíamos que al único al que realmente le interesaría sería a Berwald, pero debido a que yo había hecho la pregunta ahora me vería involucrado en observar cada uno de los diseños que él había traído consigo.

—Algunos son simples bocetos. —Clarificó antes de entregarnos a Berwald y a mí un folder a cada uno. —Aún no tengo suficiente experiencia y estoy intentando encontrar algo en lo cual especializarme… Suelo hacer este tipo de cosas en mi tiempo libre, pero realmente quiero estudiar diseño.

Tal como había mencionado, había diseños de juguetes, ropa, amueblado, decoración de habitaciones…

—Diseño de interiores. —La profunda voz de Berwald se dejó escuchar. —Deberías especializarte en diseño de interiores.

Observé de soslayo a Berwald, me parecía extraño que dijese aquello, había creído que se limitaría a dar su opinión sobre los diseños, pero en realidad había sonado como si estuviese dándole una orden militar al pobre muchacho que le observaba con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

—Tino, ¿Escuchaste? —Matthias codeó amistosamente al rubio a su lado. —¡Berwald cree que tienes talento para algo!

Me vi tentado a golpear al danés con el folder que me había sido entregado, al parecer necesitaba un buen golpe en la cabeza para dejar de hacer esos comentarios innecesarios; sin embargo, me limité a pisar su pie bajo la mesa.

La mirada de dolor reprimido en su rostro me hizo saber que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Tanto Tino como Berwald se sumergieron en una conversación que me resultaba poco interesante y por tener la mirada de Matthias sobre mí, supuse que él pensaba lo mismo que yo en ese instante.

—Lukas ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de vino? —Sonrió mientras tomaba la botella entre sus manos y se disponía a derramar el liquído dentro de mi copa casí vacía; sin embargo, esa sonrisa tenía algo que me hacía creer que sus intenciones eran otras.

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido y negué con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. —Sospeché que tuviese alguna intención oculta.

—Pero cuando bebes eres más dulce conmigo. —Apremió mientras servía más vino en mi copa.

—No lo beberé. —Respondí mientras me encogía de hombros, no había forma alguna en que me hiciera beber más de lo que ya había hecho, a diferencia de las noches en las que iba al bar esta vez mi primo estaba presente y estábamos en un restaurante, no podía dejarme llevar por el alcohol de la bebida.

—Podríamos irnos más rápido. —Susurró antes de guiñarme un ojo.

—O podríamos marcharnos ahora mismo. —Respondí con el mismo tono de voz que él había utilizado.

—Pero entonces no me dejarías tomar tu mano de regreso a tu apartamento. —Rodé los ojos tras escuchar aquello. ¿Cuál era su obsesión con tomar mi mano?

—Matthias y yo nos retiraremos. —Me levanté tras dar ese breve anuncio, al parecer Tino no sería un problema para Berwald, así que mi presencia era innecesaria y el danés seguramente me seguiría si yo me iba.

Berwald me dirigió una mirada sospechosa antes de observar a Matthias, el cual se levantó después de mí.

Me despedí de Tino y me dirigí a la salida del restaurante, tal como predije el danés me siguió el paso.

—Lukas… Pronto se habrá cumplido un mes desde que iniciamos nuestro trato… —Se posicionó a mi lado y empezó a caminar. —Cada noche la pasamos juntos, te digo que te quiero y lo eres todo para mí, intento hacerte reír y quiero que seas feliz…

—¿A qué quieres llegar? —Me detuve en seco. —¿Acaso planeas decirme que ya tuviste suficiente de mí y ahora te irás? Bien, ándate… no te necesito, te lo dije desde la primera vez que hablamos.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré con soberbia, debía estar preparado para ese momento, tarde o temprano él debería cansarse de mí y decidiría encontrar alguna excusa para que el trato terminase lo antes posible.

—¡Lukas! —Gritó molesto, era la primera vez que me hablaba de aquella manera. —¿Por qué actúas tan defensivo?

Me tomó de los hombros y me zarandeó levemente.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? —Esta vez su voz sonaba dolida. —Un mes está a punto de terminar y te he llegado a conocer mejor, pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Has hecho un esfuerzo por conocerme a mí o por al menos… de conocerte a ti mismo?

Observé con los ojos ampliamente abiertos a Matthias. ¿Acaso no estaba a punto de darme una excusa para terminar el ridículo trato que él mismo había iniciado?

—No sabes nada de mí. —Murmuré intentando mantener mi orgullo.

Matthias rodó los ojos antes de soltarme y empuñar sus manos.

—¿Qué no sé nada de ti? —Susurró mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo. —Lukas, he llegado a conocerte de manera que sé lo mucho que amas el café por las mañanas, también que sueles hablar solo cuando crees que no estoy cerca, incluso he notado que hay veces que dejas caer algunos mechones de tu cabello sobre tu rostro para que no pueda verte a los ojos…

Le observé llevar una de sus manos hacía el bolsillo del pantalón, luego de lo cual sacó una pequeña cajita color roja con un listón azul dándole la apariencia de la bandera de Noruega, mi país natal.

—Compré esto hoy, tenía planeado dártelo al final de este mes… —Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, a pesar de desconocer el contenido que había dentro de la caja, lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue la imagen de un anillo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente contra mi pecho, aquello no podía ser verdad… se suponía que Matthias se marcharía casi dentro de un mes, no podía proponerme matrimonio, y aunque lo hiciera definitivamente lo rechazaría.

—Cierra los ojos, Lukas. —Susurró mientras me abrazaba.

Permanecí estoico, mi cerebro dejó de obedecer mis órdenes y como si hubiese sido hipnotizado por la irritante voz del danés, cerré los ojos tal y como lo pidió.

Sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta, el cual fue deshaciéndose al sentir sus dedos atravesar suavemente mi cabello.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la primera noche que pasamos juntos hubieras preferido encontrar a alguien menos problemático como yo… porque de esa forma no te hubieran robado el corazón como lo he hecho yo. —Su aliento golpeó levemente mi piel, haciendo que se me erizara; sin embargo, nos hallábamos en la vía pública y mis ansias deberían ser soportadas hasta llegar a mi apartamento. —No quiero que vuelvas a esconder tu mirada de mí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío, unos cuantos centímetros más cerca y sus labios estarían sobre los míos, fruncí el ceño y bajé la mirada.

—Eres un idiota. —Murmuré mientras tomaba su mano y caminaba apresuradamente hacia mi apartamento, urgentemente necesitaba encerrarme junto a él en algún lugar privado.

—Lukas ¡espera! Aún no me has dicho si te gusta tu regalo. —Le escuché decir mientras tomaba fuertemente mi mano impidiéndome avanzar.

Estaba seguro de que había empezado a sonrojarme, podía sentirlo. Me había enfocado en el deseo de sentir su tacto que había olvidado la caja que estaba abierta en sus manos.

Lo miré confundido, dentro de la caja no había nada.

—Y ¿cuál es el supuesto regalo? —Pregunté mientras mantenía la vista puesta en la caja.

Escuché una leve risa proveniente de él, luego se acercó a mí y me colocó frente a la ventana del automóvil más cercano a nosotros.

—¿Puedes verlo ahora? —Me preguntó mientras mi vista se encontraba con nuestro reflejo.

En mi cabello había un broche dorado en forma de cruz, el cual evitaba que cierta parte de mi pelo cayera sobre mi rostro, por el mismo reflejo en la ventana podía observar la mirada satisfecha de Matthias.


End file.
